<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union by Jettara1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692933">Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1'>Jettara1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, M/M, Rape, non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Prey by evilwriter37 commissioned by Jayalaw</p>
<p>After winning his prize, Viggo Grimborn makes Hiccup an offer he cannot refuse.  Now Hiccup has to play role and convince his family and friends that he is in love with the monster that just stole everything from him.  If he doesn't, it could cost them all their lives and lead many to a fate worse than death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/gifts">Jayalaw</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts">evilwriter37</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242965">Prey</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37">evilwriter37</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Union</p>
<p>(Sequel to Prey by evilwriter37)</p>
<p>Hiccup was almost certain he would lose right arm.  It was utterly useless.  He couldn’t move his finger, let alone feel them.  The mere thought of another amputation made him sob.  And it would likely be the Hunters doing it, Viggo no less, and the man would take a sick pleasure as it happened.  Bile rose in his throat, but he managed to swallow it down.  He was already at his weakest, he refused to fall any further if he could help it.</p>
<p>Viggo talked to him in the gentlest of manners as he carried Hiccup to his, or rather theirs according to Viggo, tent.  He spoke as if they were courting and what happened in the woods was a mere game between two lovers.  Hiccup felt as if his head was spinning as he tried to make sense of it.  Every time he thought he had Viggo figured out everything he knew was sent sideways.  Did Viggo really see him as a lover or a prize?  But those questions could wait as the fear of losing his arm took priority.</p>
<p>In the tent, Hiccup found himself striped of his tunic and laid out naked on soft black bear fur.  He expected Viggo to call for a healer, but the man did no such thing.  Instead, he gathered supplies then sat next to Hiccup on the furs.  With his teeth, he uncorked a bottle with an emerald green liquid inside, then took a deep drink from it.</p>
<p>“I’ve been saving this for a very special occasion,” he told Hiccup.  He poured some in a bowl on a side table that held a threaded needle.  “What better occasion than now?”</p>
<p>“I can think of a few,” Hiccup replied.  </p>
<p>He tried to keep his voice from wavering, but the blood loss was his mind fuzzy and tongue thick.  A part of him wanted to fall asleep and forget this whole ordeal.  His friends would fine him soon enough.  They always do.  And then they could take down the Hunters and…</p>
<p>Agony unexpectedly hit him as Viggo poured a small amount of the alcohol over his would.  It wasn’t much and only meant to clean, but it felt as if Hiccup shoulder was suddenly on fire, and he was almost certain the man was burning the wound close.  He tried rolling away but Viggo placed a hand on his chest to keep him still.  </p>
<p>“Be a good boy and stay still,” the man cooed, as if speaking to a small child.  “If you’re good I’ll give you something for the pain when we’re done.”</p>
<p>Hiccup stared up at him with wide eyes.  He had to wait until AFTER the stitches to get something for the pain?  But he had not choice and it took all his willpower not to try to twist and turn as Viggo began to stitch his arm.  He sobbed and cried with each prick of the needle as that same fire from the alcohol was stitched into his flesh.  He hit at the arm holding him  still and screamed when it was done, and more alcohol poured over if.  The same procedure was done to the back of his shoulder as he was instructed to lay on his stomach.  This time he was able to scream into pillow, but it hurt all the same.</p>
<p>Hiccup’s entire world came into focus around his arm and he barely paid Viggo any mind as the wound was wrapped in clean bandaged and then the arm tucked against his side to keep it from being moved too much as it healed.  One would have thought that after all that he would be allowed to rest, but Viggo had other ideas.</p>
<p>Conscious was beginning to flee Hiccup when he felt an oiled finger push into him.  His hair was brushed aside by large fingers before a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.  Hiccup sobbed at the contact.  Viggo was going to rape him again and there was nothing he could do about.  </p>
<p>“Relax, my love,” Viggo purred as he gently prepped Hiccup.  “You’ll get use to this.”</p>
<p>Hiccup didn’t want to get used to this.  He hated it.  The only one he ever wanted to be with was Astrid.  But it was next to impossible to even think of her as Viggo pushed into him.  He couldn’t even cry out this time.  It didn’t hurt, far from it, and that was worse than if it did.  Viggo already knew his body better than he did.  The man sunk into him with a pleased hum.  Hiccup could only whimper in response and pressed his left hand against his mouth as Viggo’s length brushed over his prostate.  Unlike in the woods, Viggo’s thrusts started slower, gentler, and with a roll of the hips meant to entice a response from Hiccup.  Hiccup tried not to  think about it and instead focus on the texture and softness of the furs.  He didn’t want to think of Viggo, the size of his cock that was still far too large and filled him in such a way that his spine and stomach both ached, or the way it shot pleasure through him each time it brushed against or hit his prostrate.  He didn’t want to think at all.</p>
<p>Whether it was the pain of being raped a second time in under an hour, or the injury to his shoulder, Hiccup passed out long before Viggo finished inside him, only to be awaken by Viggo laying possession to his body again and again throughout the night.</p>
<p>When he awoke the next day, it was late into the afternoon.  Viggo was seated at his desk reading through some paperwork.  He didn’t look up when he heard Hiccup, but a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Your prosthetic is next to bed, my love” he informed Hiccup, as if Hiccup waking up in his bed was normal.  “Put in and the robe on then come here.”</p>
<p>Hiccup groaned.  He didn’t want to move.  He was filthy, covered in Viggo’s cum, and ached all over.  But he feared what Viggo would do if he didn’t go to him as instructed.</p>
<p>There was food on the table.  Breads and cheeses and that strange bottle of alcohol that Viggo had used and was now sipping from.  He stopped Hiccup from immediately sitting.  He stood and came around the table to kiss in greeting.  Hiccup pulled back in surprise but by then Viggo had already gotten what he wanted, a taste of his lips.  Then the man was pulling out a chair and instructing Hiccup to sit.  His backside hurt the moment he sat down.</p>
<p>“Eat,” Viggo insisted as he sat back down.  “We have much to discuss.”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” Hiccup lied.  </p>
<p>The Hunter chief eyed him for a moment then shrugged and pushed over a scroll.  “Sign this.”</p>
<p>Confusion filled Hiccup as he took the scroll.  “What is it?”</p>
<p>“The terms of your surrender.”</p>
<p>Hiccup’s eyes narrowed but he quickly read through the document.  “This is a marriage contract.”</p>
<p>Viggo watched him as he sipped from his chalice.  “Yes.”</p>
<p>“I’m not marrying you,” Hiccup all but yelled.  He pushed his chair back and stood up.  “You…why would I ever marry you?  I…I’m already betrothed.”  That wasn’t quite true.  He and Astrid were dating but he had yet to pop the question.  He was waiting to talk to his father about it.</p>
<p>Viggo hummed softly.  “Yes, to me.  Whatever you have with Astrid was merely a fling.  A man sowing wild oats,” he answered as if Hiccup was acting childishly.  He met Hiccup’s gaze.  “Sit.  We will discuss this like men.”</p>
<p>Hiccup’s good hand balled into a fist, but he knew there was no escape until his friends rescued him.  He sat back down.</p>
<p>“It’s simple my dear,” Viggo continued, his demeanor ever pleasant.  “You will sign that contract and marry me within a fortnight.  You have no other option.”</p>
<p>“And if I don’t?”</p>
<p>A pleased hum escaped the older man.  “Put simply, what you experience last night will befall each of your friends and each member of your tribe, man, woman, and child.”</p>
<p>Hiccup’s face paled.</p>
<p>“I have men preparing to go to Berk right now.   They will camp in your woods a safe distance from your village and each time someone goes into the forests to gather wood or hunt, my men will hunt them down and take their enjoyment from them before slitting their throat.  They will experience the most horrid of torture before dying, all without making a sound.  To your tribesmen, they would have simply disappeared, their body never found.  This will continue until ever last member of your tribe is gone, including your father.”  Viggo took another drink to let Hiccup ponder his words.  “The same will happen on Dragon’s Edge then Berserker Island.  Your allies, your friends, your family…all experiencing the same thing before facing their death.  Perhaps I’ll allow you to watch.  I think your father and Astrid would be the most entertaining.  I’m sure I’ll need a small army to subdue Stoick but in the end…well, I know men larger than him who would take great joy in his…how should we say…debauchery?”</p>
<p>Hiccup was shaking at the imagery Viggo was painting.  He didn’t want anyone suffering as he had last night.  He didn’t want anyone else to be hunted or raped and as much as he wanted to think his tribe’s people and friends could handle the Hunters in such a situation, he had seen firsthand what they could do.  Without preparation and foresight, not even his father would be ready for such a form of attack.  Worse, Viggo was willing to allow this to happen to children.  Hiccup wanted to throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach.</p>
<p>He stared at the document once more.</p>
<p>“All you have to do is sign it, my dear, and you will be protecting not only your entire tribe, but also that of the Berserkers,” Viggo pressed.  He steepled his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table, a quill resting between his fingers tauntingly.  “I know you care very deeply for Dagur and Heather and would want them protected as well.”</p>
<p>Hiccup did.  He hesitated a moment longer before taking the quill from Viggo and quickly signed his name.  He didn’t have any other choice.</p>
<p>“Bravo, Hiccup.  You just ensure the safety of two tribes,” Viggo said with a large smile.  He took the scroll from Hiccup, made sure that Hiccup only signed his name without trying to add anything to the document, then called for one of the guards outside the tent.  “Take this to the officiant.”  He handed the scroll to the guard before presenting him with a smaller one.  “And have a Terrible Terror deliver this to Stoick the Vast.  I believe his son would like him here for the ceremony.”</p>
<p>Hiccup’s mouth went dry as the guard bowed to Viggo then hurried off to do as he was instructed.</p>
<p>Once the guard was gone, Viggo stood and rounded the table once more.</p>
<p>“Now, if you are not going to eat then perhaps, I should teach you what is to be expected from you before you father arrives,” he purred.  He pulled Hiccup out of his chair and sat him on the edge of the table.</p>
<p>“My father will know this is a lie,” Hiccup said desperately.</p>
<p>Viggo nodded.  “Then you better convince him it’s not.  You’re going to show him how much you want to be with me and that we are undeniable in love.  Or…”  He carded his fingers through Hiccup’s hair then gently yanked to get easy access to the young man’s throat.  “A lot of people are going to suffer needlessly.”  He suckled a mark into the flesh before peppering kisses along it to Hiccup’s jaw and then his lips.  </p>
<p>Hiccup whimpered against the kiss, unable to return it, but that didn’t seem to matter to Viggo.  The man was removing his belt then opening his pants.  Hiccup didn’t scream when the man forced himself inside him this time.  He sobbed silently but let it happen.  He had no choice, he had just signed his life away to this man, and regardless of if they were married yet or not, Viggo was intent on consummating that contract as much and as often as possible.  All Hiccup could do now was learn how to take it, if only to protect those he cared for most in life.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>It was several days before Stoick and the Dragon Riders arrived and much to everyone’s surprised, especially Hiccup’s, it was handled as a grand affair.  Hiccup had spent days in Viggo’s – their – tent, being schooled by Hunter chief on how he was expected to act when his father arrived.  He warned that any wrong move will result in his friends experiencing exactly what Hiccup had and that he would be forced to bear witness to each one of his riders being torture, raped, and then killed by not one but three Hunters each, his father with even more.  The mere idea was enough to keep Hiccup in line.  The Hunters were waiting and well prepared to capture them.  Archers were hidden throughout the camp and in the high cliffs in anticipation of a possible battle.  All Hiccup had to do was make the wrong move of Viggo to give the signal.</p>
<p>The promenade was decorated and many of the Hunters acted excited by the whole affair, seemingly excited for the war with the riders to end and normal life resume where they could make their quota of dragons and finally return home.  </p>
<p>Ryker was there to greet Stoick and the riders, not at all happy with his role and simply wanting to get things over with.  He led Stoick and the riders to the richly decorated promenade where Viggo and Hiccup were waiting.  Both were dressed in the finest fabrics and for once, Viggo did not wear his normal armor but something more decorative of the occasion, as well as a long black fur cape.  Hiccup’s color scheme was lighter, as if showing off his purity even though he had been defiled countless times since his capture.  It was all for show and Hiccup was forced to play along.</p>
<p>“Dad!” he called out when he saw Stoick.  </p>
<p>Pure joy filled him at seeing his father and for a moment he forgot himself as he rushed to greet the large man.  It was a cold look from Ryker and small silent gesture that made Hiccup stop short of throwing himself at his father and instead act more dignified.  Nonetheless, that didn’t stop Stoick from all but crushing him in a hug.</p>
<p>“Son, are you alright?” Stoick asked.  </p>
<p>It was obvious from his voice that he did not believe Hiccup was about to partake in the upcoming ceremony by his own free will.  Hiccup managed to untangle himself from his father and put a smile on his face.  It didn’t quite meet his eyes, but he had learned to school his features enough to be believable.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.  Great even.”</p>
<p>Stoick raised a brow, an obvious question on his mind but Hiccup played his role.  He greeted his friends, acting as if everything were alright, and did not breath a word of the truth, fearful of what would happen if he stepped out of line. He could not see the Hunter marksmen hidden all around, but he knew they were there, knew their dragons would be killed and riders hunted for sport before suffering a fate worse than his.  So, he played his role and acted happy.  He even took the initiative to hold Viggo’s hand when Astrid began asking questions he could not answer truthfully.  He stared the love of his life in the eye and lied.  He told her that what they had was nothing more than an experimentation, that he had thought he loved her because that’s what people expected of them, but that he still deeply cared for her.  He made the people he loved most believe he was in love with Viggo Grimborn.  He did it to save their lives, but he wanted nothing more than to end his own – which would also lead to his tribe and the Berserker tribe’s demise, Viggo had warned.</p>
<p>Stoick did not accept it, not at first.  He was harder to convince than the riders given everything the Hunters had put the riders through, but after some careful observation, he gave his consent for Hiccup to marry Viggo.  He even signed a peace treaty with Viggo to ensure the peace and happiness of both their tribes.  It made Hiccup sick, but he silently agreed it was for the best.</p>
<p>While the officiant was already there the wedding was not due for several more days.  It was Hiccup who urged they go through with it that day.  He wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to do so.  Perhaps it was seeing his friends, or the shimmer of tears Astrid refused to let fall.  Perhaps it was the fear of what would happen if he didn’t follow through with his half of the deal.  Or perhaps he hoped someone would object and save him at the last possible moment.  Whatever it was, he had pressed his lips to Viggo’s and begged for the wedding to happen now while his father and friends were there to participate.  A victorious grin lifted Viggo’s lips as he agreed.  Thankfully, Viggo had anticipated this which was why they were dressed as they were, all he had been waiting for was Hiccup to submit to him fully in order to protect his loved ones.</p>
<p>The wedding itself, while small, was grand.  Viggo had thought of everything.  There was a feast and partying, most of which the riders did not participate in, but the finale came in the evening, after their vows, when Viggo and Hiccup were to consummate their union in front of the entire tribe.  </p>
<p>Hiccup’s acting skills were put to the ultimate test as his new husband undressed him in front of his family and friends.  Hiccup wanted to cry and rage and beg his father to save him.  Instead, he undressed Viggo and kissed him as lovers were meant to.  He kissed his way  from Viggo’s lips, down his chest, following the trail of hair down his body to the waiting manhood, stirring at his touch.  He hated every moment of it but continued on.  He pumped Viggo’s length in his hand before taking it in his mouth, sucking it into hardness.  He stood when Viggo gently pulled him back up.  The look the older man gave him was one he would never quite understand.  He wasn’t sure if it was actual love and devotion or an act for the Hooligans, but Viggo returned the same amount of dedication to his body, perhaps even more, as his lips spread a trail over Hiccup’s lithe form as he prepped him.</p>
<p>There was a cheer from the Hunters when Viggo finally entered Hiccup.  Hiccup moaned as he had been taught to, chanting Viggo’s name as if he truly did love him and want everything the man gave him.  For his part, Viggo focused solely on giving Hiccup pleasure, making every moan and cry a true act of bliss.  The world around them seemed to fade away until it was just them.  Every thrust, every roll of Viggo’s hips was meant to stimulate Hiccup’s prostate until the younger man was clinging to him, begging for more, his voice loud enough for all to hear.  Hiccup came first, screaming out Viggo’s name as white spots filled his vision.  He held onto Viggo as his body shook from his orgasm.  The man kissed his lips, jaw, cheek, and forehead as he kept thrusting, helping Hiccup ride through the waves until he finished as well.  He came with a roar, his seed pumping into Hiccup as the crowd around them cheered them on.</p>
<p>When it was over, Hiccup lay under Viggo red face and glanced toward where his father and friends had been seated.  The riders were gone.  His father was standing, about to take his leave.  His face was a mask void of emotion.  He gave Hiccup a curt nod before leaving, leaving Hiccup with his new husband and new tribe.  Leaving him without knowing why his son choose the Hunter chief over Astrid.  Not knowing that Hiccup had given his life for his tribes.</p>
<p>Hiccup sobbed silently as Viggo hugged him and began thrusting into his unwilling body again.  He allowed it so that no one else would have to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>